1. Field
The following description relates to a synchronous rectifier and a control circuit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A synchronous rectifier is a device for half-wave-rectifying or full-wave-rectifying input alternating current (AC) power to convert the input AC power into direct current (DC) power. Generally, a bridge rectifier in which a plurality of diodes are connected to each other in a bridge form is used in order to rectify AC power. However, the bridge rectifier has a problem in that rectifying efficiency is low due to threshold voltages of the diodes.